


Fabulous Fifties, Disastrous Duos

by everamazingfe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 50s, 50s au, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Housewife Ryan, Lindsay is his right hand woman, M/M, Michael's there too, Mob Boss Geoff, it's cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everamazingfe/pseuds/everamazingfe
Summary: Ryan and Geoff do a little dancing before Michael and Lindsay stop by to ask for a favor. Then, they continue dancing.





	Fabulous Fifties, Disastrous Duos

Hearing Ella Fitzgerald sung around the house wasn't an unusual sound for Geoff, he was so used to it by now that he couldn't even begin to imagine a house or a life without it. But it wasn't the originals that were being played on vinyl, no, the voice singing out those lovely tunes belonged to the vocal cords of his partner. It was Geoff's favorite song to listen to while he sat in his chair and read, or worked in his office arranging the latest meeting.

They were an odd couple, he and Ryan. Respectable and clean-shaven, standing tall with shoulders square each time they left the house, though their neighbors couldn't begin to imagine the darkness that dwelled behind those doors. All they saw was the cute couple, across the street, next door, or a few houses down that had the neatest cut lawn and the biggest rosebushes on the street.

A mob boss and his househusband, unmarried because of the mood of the time but Geoff still called Ryan his househusband nonetheless. The latter tried to stay away from the more illicit side of things, the murder and the negotiations and the deals, but he was still complicit. Preparing dinner for Geoff's coworkers whenever he brought them to the house, going to whatever scene where too much blood had been shed in order to clean it up ("C'mon, baby. If you can clean up burnt on food from a pan, this'll be a piece of cake." "Burnt on food doesn't leave as big of a mess as you tend to make, dear."), and managing the money. He made sure that every aspect of the family business was neat and tidy to save Geoff from some of the stress. Ryan loathed every bit of work that he did, but he loved Geoff. So he continued to do it.

Tonight's song choice was "You Do Something to Me" and it was certainly one of Geoff's favorites. He was sitting out in the living room, Ryan was in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner, but he could just picture the sight now. His sleeves would be rolled up, hair pulled back away from his face with a bandana, his hips swaying gently in time to the beat of the song. When he fell off rhythm, his hips and his voice would both pause, just for a split second as he righted himself. Geoff smiled at the mental image, so wrapped up in it he didn't even notice as the singing stopped and Ryan rounded the bend in the hall to lean himself against the doorway.

"What are you all smiley about?" Ryan asked with a chuckle, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled back at him. The question had caught the other man off guard, tensing and freezing then relaxing and laughing within the span of few seconds that lured another quiet chuckle from Ryan. He crossed the room, settling himself in Geoff's lap with a kiss to the man's cheek.

"Well," he started, setting his book to the side in favor of reaching up to untie the bandana. "I was just thinking about you."

Ryan hummed skeptically, leaning in a little closer to Geoff. "You sure? I heard you closed a big deal with Jones yesterday. Are you sure it wasn't that?" He knew full well that the other man had already done his celebrating yesterday, but it was still fun to tease.

"I'm sure," he agreed, placing the bandana on top of his book before gently untucking Ryan's shirt from the waist of his pants, sliding his hands up underneath. "Was just thinking about you while you were singing. I couldn't see it, so I was imagining it instead." He began to gently massage the other man's sides as he spoke, loving the way he relaxed immediately under the touches.

He always told Ryan that he didn't have to hang around the house all day if he wanted to. That he didn't have to cook or clean or do anything that all the other housewives on the street did. But every time he just insisted that it was what he enjoyed doing, it was more rewarding and less draining than a proper job would have been. But that didn't mean it didn't wear him out or make him ache sometimes.

"You know you're always more than welcome to join me if I'm singing. Maybe we could even do a little dancing."

"I do know that. But I also know that you yell at me because I'm too much of a distraction." Geoff gave his hips a pointed squeeze, and Ryan just rolled his eyes. "I was better off all the way out here, letting you finish your work. But if you wanna dance now... I won't say no."

A glance toward the window happened in unison, a double check that the curtains were drawn and they were actually having as private a moment as they thought. Their neighbors didn't mind them, but other prying eyes might not be so welcoming. Once they both checked, Ryan stood up and offered his hand to Geoff.

"Care to dance with me, Mr. Ramsey?" he asked, a smirk forming on his lips as Geoff took his hand and stood, pressing a kiss to that smirk as he did so.

"I'd love to, Mr. Haywood."

An arm snaked around Ryan's waist, firm and strong and holding him right up close. His own hand moved to rest on Geoff's shoulder right at the base of his neck, thumb brushing over the ink that was visible over the jacket collar. "Well? Any requests? We can't dance without music."

Geoff hummed in thought before he came to a decision. "How about you sing 'People Will Say We’re In Love'? I think it's one of my favorites to hear you sing. I haven't heard it in quite a while either."

_Don't throw bouquets at me, don't please my folks too much,_   
_Don't laugh at my jokes too much, people will say we're in love._   
_Don't sigh and gaze at me, your sighs are so like mine,_   
_Your eyes mustn't glow like mine, people will say we're in love._

They danced around the living room as Ryan sang, moving in time with the song as Geoff hummed along quietly and occasionally pressed sweet kisses to his neck. 

The coffee table in the room had long since been pushed to the side, they danced more often than they sat on the couch and used the little table. Ryan loved to dance while he sang, whether it be on his own or with his partner, and Geoff was never one to sit around idly while Ryan did so unless the view was particularly nice.

_Don't start collecting things, give me my rose and my glove,_   
_Sweetheart, they're suspecting things, people will say we're in love._   
_Don't praise my charm to much, don't look so vain with me,_   
_Don't stand in the rain with me, people will say we're in love._

There were very few days where Geoff didn’t feel incredibly lucky to end up with Ryan as his partner in crime, literally some days but figuratively on others. The fact that he hadn’t been turned away the very first time he’d spoken to Ryan was a surprise and a miracle. He couldn’t have possibly overstepped any more boundaries than he did that day, and yet there they were. Their love was forbidden by some, frowned upon by many, but it hadn’t stopped them for even a second.

_Don't take my arm too much, don't keep your hand in mine,_   
_Your hand feels so grand in mine, people will say we're in love._   
_Don't dance all night with me, till the stars fade out of sight,_   
_They'll see it's alright with me, people will say..._

A knock on their door cut Ryan off from finishing up the verse and had both of them stopping in their tracks. It was late, their neighbors hardly ever bothered them this late. “Geoff?” he asked softly, a hint of unease to his voice as Geoff held him a little tighter. “Were you expecting anyone from work to be coming over?”

“No, not tonight,” Geoff responded just as soft, a deep-set frown on his face. “Who the hel-”

“Ramsey! Open up!” A distinct Jersey accent cut off Geoff’s words, and the way they both slumped against each other in relief was unmistakable. “First ya don’t answer your phone, now ya don’t answer your door?! I swear ta god if I can’t get a hold of ya you’re gonna wish ya got killed on that job last week.”

Ryan laughed as he pulled himself out of Geoff’s arms, unlocking and swinging open the door to be faced with the Jones couple standing before him. “I am so sorry, I keep the phone unhooked during dinner. Guess I forgot to hang it back up once we were done,” he said sheepishly, face going read as he glanced back into the house at Geoff. “Why don’t you two come in? What’s so important that you needed to drive all the way over here?” He stepped out of the way to let Michael and Lindsay in, face going redder as Geoff walked up behind him and slipped an arm around his waist.

The Jones couple was perhaps a more interesting couple than Ryan and Geoff were, but they were also their best friends. Lindsay was Geoff’s right hand woman and his most trusted ally when it came to the business, and although Michael didn’t exactly fulfill the same role in the household that Ryan did since he was more of an everyman for Geoff’s business and was kept just as busy as Lindsay, but that didn’t stop them from exchanging recipes over the phone once a week.

“Well,” Michael started, a smile forming on his face as he looked between the couple before him and his wife beside him. “We sorta had a favor to ask. See, we gotta travel up to Jersey for a week, so we were hoping that you could find a fill-in for our jobs while we make the trek.”

Ryan let out a huff of breath, already knowing where this was going. Geoff had been angling to get him more involved in the business for years, and now he’s dragged Michael and Lindsay in on his plan too. “Well, you won’t find one in this house,” he stated firmly, his words directed at the two while his glare was aimed at his husband. “I know what you’re doing, I know what you’re trying, and I am not doing it. Already I’m far more involved than I ever wanted to be in that side of things.”

The trio watched as Ryan stormed off up the stairs, and Geoff was nearly right at his heels following him up when Michael grabbed his arm and pulled him back, a warning look and shake of his head accompanying it. “We’ll figure somethin’ out, alright boss? Maybe you just gotta accept he just don’t wanna be apart of that shit.” A huff of breath in frustration was the only response he received. “We really do gotta go to Jersey, though. My new nephew’s bein’ born and you know we gotta be there. Can’t have my piece a shit older brother showin’ me up _again.”  
_

“Yes, yes, whatever. Take as much time as you need, if you give me his address I’ll even send a gift, but you should...” Geoff trailed off, flinching when he heard the slam of a door come from up the stairs. “Maybe you should go. Looks like I’ve got some things I need to get sorted out right here.”

They said their goodbyes, their apologies, and Geoff locked up the door behind the Jones couple once they had left and he was sure their car was out of sight. The sound of footsteps from behind him was completely unnoticed.

“For as much as I love you, and for all the things I do for you, I cannot believe that you just... Can’t respect the one thing that I want.” His hair was once again tied back, but a little more loosely this time, and the faintest hint of makeup that Ryan always wore was pulled away in some spots. Wiped away by a hand wiping away tears of uncertainty. When Geoff stepped forward to take Ryan’s hand, it was pulled away, kept out of his grip and instead used to shove his husband away. “I don’t want to be a part of that shit, Geoff! I don’t want to be a part of your business! I know that when we got together that you and your business go hand in hand, that I can’t have one without the other, but _goddamn it_ I just want to pretend we have a normal life **_for once_**.”

It would be a lie if he said that the cleaning up Geoff’s messes at work didn’t wear him down, it would be a lie if he said that managing the business’ money didn’t send him reeling with panic each time he looked at the reports, it would be a lie if he said that preparing dinner for Geoff’s coworkers and having them in their home made didn’t make him uncomfortable. He told Geoff this, and for once, Geoff listened.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” he cooed, cupping Ryan’s cheeks with his hands as the tears started to well up all over again. “I had no idea it was this bad, you should’ve spoken up sooner. Before it came to this.”

“I didn’t want to let you down. It was all so important to you that I... That I... I wanted to try and be a part of it too,” Ryan whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. The action made a few tears fall, but they were quickly wiped away by calloused thumbs. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, no. You have nothing to apologize for, I’m the one who’s sorry. I’ll hire someone else to take care of it. I’ll hire a few people to take care of it. You don’t have to worry about a single goddamn thing anymore, okay?” Geoff leaned up to press a sweet little kiss to his husband’s lips, smiling when he saw his husband smiling at him. “Now... Where were we?”

With a roll of his eyes, Ryan stepped back and took the hands that had just been on his face to lead Geoff back into the living room and place them on his hips instead. His own arms draped over Geoff’s shoulders. “We were dancing.”

_People will say, they will say_   
_They will say, they will say_   
_They will say we're in love._

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my tumblr transboyvagabond.tumblr.com


End file.
